Interworld Music Festival
by a-rod48
Summary: When mysterious letters arrive at the Smash Mansion, everyone is ready to battle it out for treasure unimaginable! But this battle isn't one of strength, or of wit. It is a battle of melodies!
1. Chapter 1: The letter

It was a rather quiet day at the Smash Mansion, surprisingly so. Not two nights ago, a party was held for the latest newcomers to the roster. The worlds renowned Pac-man was currently battling Kirby in one of Kirby's patented 'Gourmet Races'. Waiting at the finish line were the Mii triplets Alice, Braedon, and Chip, affectionately referred to as A,B, and C. Meanwhile, the final newcomer was acquainting herself with another smasher, Rosalina.

While Palutena saw most in the mansion as silly little mortals, she seemed to treat the Watcher of the Cosmos as an equal. The two chit-chatted about the things that had happened in the past century or two as if it were last week.

"So Hades said, 'Reaper? I just met her!'" As the two shared a few laughs, two letters appeared in front of them with a puff of smoke and a small 'Ding!'. One letter addressed to Palutena, the other, to Rosalina, both with an music note seal.

Throughout the mansion grounds, small letters appeared. Each one addressed to a smasher. Confused looks shot around the grounds like arrows. Most letters read:

_Hello [name]. You have been invited to the first official Interworld Music Festival! People from all over have been invited to such a momentous occasion. 'What is the Interworld Music Festival?' you might ask. Well, form a band or group and find out! The winners will recieve riches untold!_

_All groups should meet at the Amphitheater located on the northern shore in one month, at 11:00 am. Pick a category, pick a song, and play to win. - The Maestro._

However, three smashers; Olimar, Rosalina, and Lucario, received letters that read:

_Hello [name], You have been invited to the first Interworld Music Festival! You, and two others, have been chosen based on your fair and unswayable standards to judge your peers in a contest for musical glory! People from all around the multiverse have been invited to participate. But few have the ear and the brains to pick the winners! Your time will be compensated, nay, overcompensated! Please meet at the Amphitheater on located on the northern shore in one month at 10:00 am. Pick who is the best of the best!- The Maestro. P.S. Please keep it a secret that you will be a judge. If anyone asks, you are just a competitor, or else!_

* * *

**Well, it seems a competition is afoot! Who will win? Who is this mysterious "Maestro"? Who won the Gourmet Race? Find out next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Girls Chocolate and Orchestra

**EDIT: Fixed major formatting issues.**

* * *

The next day the Mansion was abuzz with excitement. People scrambled to get teams formed up for the competition.

"Oh come on Rosie! We need to be on a team together! " Peach plead. "Just the girls, we'll show 'em whose boss!"

"For the last time Peach, NO! I told you I had plans that day. The balance of the cosmos is depending on me!"

"Aww, someone else can take care of things for a day!" Zelda had chimed in. "Besides, without you there is no way Palutena will join us. My goddesses aren't at all that rude!"

"I'm sorry, no. And besides, I think she drug Pit into a group with her."

Samus had to chuckle. "I know he has to follow her orders, but Palutena sure does have that kid around her little finger, doesn't she?"

The three walked off, leaving Rosalina to her thoughts. "I hope I don't have to keep lying all month, it sure is stressful!"

"_I can tell_" A voice said in her head.

"Lucario! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"_Sorry. So you aren't competing in the music festival? Don't tell me you have urgent matters. I know better."_

"Well... I ... Uh... just don't want to compete?" The first day and she was already blowing her secret.

"_Hahaha! Don't worry about it, I'm judging too."_ Lucario sure wanted her to squirm a little. "_Hey look, since you already spilled the beans. Let's go to Smashville and get a couple chocolate sundaes, your treat."_

"Sounds good!"

* * *

"_You have reached the residence of Lord Bowser, The great and mighty Koopa King! He is out at the moment, may I take a message?" _For being minions of evil, the Koopa Troop sure had good phone etiquette.

"It's Bowser, transfer me to Ludwig." Bowser had the musical skill of a brick, but fortunately for him, he knew just the koopa who could help.

_"You better have a good reason for interrupting my practice!"_ Ludwig snapped to the person on the other end. There is where the etiquette ended.

"Hello, Ludwig." Bowser said in a menacing tone.

"_Oh, Lord Bowser, Hello!"_ Ludwig almost crapped his shell.

"I will let that comment slide, and yes I do have a good reason for interrupting your practice. There is a music festival taking place in a month's time, I want you to represent me in it."

"_Oh, that certainly is interesting! Any restrictions on type of music?_"

"Not that I am aware of, no."

"_Excellent, permission to use members of the troop?"_ The wheels in Ludwig's head were already turning.

"What for?"

"_I need an orchestra."_

* * *

_I need an orchestra! _Toon Link was beside himself. Music was his thing, being the wielder of the conductors baton known as the Wind Waker. He knew, however, a conductor was nothing without people to conduct.

Suddenly, beautiful violin music filled the air. He turned around to see Kirby practicing on himself of all things, he had the form of a violin. He spit out the violin and inhaled a trumpet. The soothing violin melody was replaced by the epic brass sound.

A lightbulb appeared above Toon Link's head. "Hey Kirby, do you have a group yet?"

* * *

**I am going to level with you guys, I'm not sure I want to continue this. I have an epic idea for the conclusion, but I just don't know how to get there.**

**Please, tell me if you would like to see this continue.**


End file.
